Lasting Smile
by MckenzieLexington
Summary: Plot: Having been rejected by Chiaki, Yanase tries his best to forget him by drowning himself in work and alcohol. One day he visit's a local pub, get a bti drunk which brings trouble to the bartender on shift.Will Yanase ever find love?


**Lasting Smile- Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I only own my original character, all other characters belongs to the respectable author/mangaka. God I wish I owned them but I'm not that talented.

Plot: Having been rejected by Chiaki, Yanase tries his best to forget him by drowning himself in work and alcohol. One day he visit's a local pub, get a bti drunk which brings trouble to the bartender on shift. The end up in bed, the bartender gets confused and runs away? What will become of them?Will Yanase Yuu finally find love?

"I'm sorry Yuu, but I can only see you as a friend" Chiaki started.

"Is it because you love him?Hatori?" Yanase asked he stared at his love interest.

The other could just blush and nod slowly. With that Yanase picked up his things, opened the doors and got out. He knew that he was going to be rejected, Chiaki never saw him as more than a friend. Still he just wanted to give it a try. He sighs heavily.

'Just a friend huh?' he smiled bitterly and decided to go to the local pub just a few blocks from Chiaki's place.

Once he got to the bar, it was packed. It wasn't just your normal bar, if you know what I mean but it was a decent place. Most of the patrons there were businessmen, politicians and artists. He sat himself down at the bar area .

"Oi aren't you underage?" the bartender asked, the other man beside the bartender stepped in.

"Oh Yuu-kun it's you! What brings you here?" Tadase, the bar manager asked.

"Nothing, I just felt like drinking my sorrows away. I didn't know where else to go" Yanase replied.

"Oh is that so". Tadase tapped the bartender's back. "It's ok Yuji-kun, I owe a lot to Yuu-kun's father, so be nice to him" Tadase said ,as he smiled and decided to go back into the kitchen area. Yuuji could just raise his eyebrow in annoyance.

"So what will it be brat?" Yuji asked rudely. Yanase could only grit his teeth in irritation.

"I am not a brat! My name is Yanase Yuu and I want a whole bottle of sake" Yanase yelled.

"Ok, ok .. Pipe down will ya? You'll attract attention" Yuji said.

"You started it, dumb bartender" Yanase spat.

"Dumb? How the hell am I dumb?" Yuji yelled.

"You just are, now give me my damn sake!" Yanase shot back as he slammed his hands on the table, everyone's attention on him."Tadase poked his head outside the kitchen door and just gave Yuji a smile which translated to 'You better fix this or I'll fire you'. Yuji froze, sighed and then prepared Yanase's drink.

"Here, I'm sorry about that. I've been in such a bad mood lately" Yuji apologized as he put the drink down in front of Yanase."

"Haha.. I know what you mean, today was the worst for më. That's why I need to drink it all down and forget about it" Yanase said, as he then drank his first shot of the sake.

"Alcohol doesn't really solve your problems or make them go away. Sure you forget about but for how long? A couple hours? Why don't you tell me what's troubling you" Yuji offered.

"It's my best friend, we've been close since junior high. I've always loved him, but that big brick wall was always with us. I confessed and got rejected" Yanase shared.

'Him?' Yuji raised a brow. "Him? Do you mean it's a guy?" Yuji asked.

"You asked surprised, when you should be used to it by now since you actually work in a gay bar" Yanase spoke.

'Well he does have a point' Yuji thought.

He sighs and poured himself a shot of sake, and refilled Yanase's glass. He grabbed the stool near him and sat down across Yanase.

"Ok let's toast to that, for lost hope and trying to find a new path. Good luck Yuu-san" Yuji sincerely said.

Yanase was kinda surprised, but he felt that Yuji was being sincere with his words. He smiled and raised his shot glass.

"Kampai"Yanase replied and smile widely. Yuji stared and blushed. 'He's kind of cute'he thought.

They drank all night, to the point that even Yuji who supposedly a man who can hold his alcohol well. Good thing that Tadase, was an ex-host and bartender and managed to hold down the fort until closing time. Yanase was a bit drunk but can still sense his surroundings.

"Ne Yuu-kun, I'm about to close up, and I have to go home early because I need to prepare for my omiai tomorrow. Can you please accompany Yuji home? He lives right across the street" Tadase asked.

"Ha-hai Tadase-san, it's no problem" Yanase said.

Yanase helped Yuji up, he put Yuji's arm around his neck while he put his other arm around Yuji's waist trying to support him. He walked slowly as not to trip, since Yuji was a bit heavier and taller than he was. As they got to Yuji's house, Yanase fished around Yuji's pocket for the keys and slowly entered the house.

He slowly put Yuji to lie down on the couch, he then slumped and sat on the floor. Yuji stirred a bit, Yanase turned to see if Yuji was awake, he was able to see his sleeping face up close.

'He is kinda cute' Yanase thought.

His eyes widened as his cheeks turned red. What the hell was he thinking? First he kinda found the guy irritating and now he actually thinks he's cute? He tried to shake it off, but a hand reach out to him, turned his head around and kissed him on the lips.

Yuji suddenly pulls Yanase up from the floor, and lies him on the couch. Yuji was on top of him and Yanase can clearly see that this man was still really drunk.

"I saw you looking at me, don't stare too much or I'll eat you up" Yuji said, as he slowly started unbuttoning the other's shirt. Yanase sighed, put each of his hands on Yuji and spun him around. This time, it was Yanase on top.

"I guess you had our roles reversed" Yanase said. Being in a drunken state, Yuji just giggled. Not really aware of the situation he currently is in. The night ended with clothes scattered on the floor, a lot of movement and moans.

The next morning, Yuji woke up due to the amazing aroma coming from the kitchen which was just next to the living room. He opened his eyes and slowly rubbed them, he tried to slowly stand up when he felt a sharp pain from his lower back and his ass. He stared at his own nakedness.

"AHHHHHH!"he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Yanase came running towards the screaming Yuji, with him just having Yuji's oversized shirt on.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yanase asked and tried to reach out to Yuji.

"Yo-you! Don't touch me!"Yuki yelled and tried putting his pants back on, but winced out in pain.

"Stop being stubborn and just let me help"Yanase said, a bit irritated at Yuji's reaction.

Yuji didn't like Yanase helping him back onto his clothes since HE was the main reason why he was naked and in pain in the first place. Yanase slowly helped Yuji up and made their way to the dining area. Yanase got a few pillows and put them on Yuji's chair, so the pain would be bearable when he sat down.

They finally sat down, Yuji was in awe at the sight of a lot of food on his table which was prepared by Yanase.

"Itadakimasu"he said and slowly started eating. 'Waii! It's so good'Yuji thought and gobbled up some more food.

Yanase could only smile, Yuji ate like a little kid. He started to fill his own plate with food. After eating, it was finally time to clean up and wash all the dishes. Yanase stood up and started to gather the plates and put then in the sink.

"H-here let me help you"Yuki stood up but sat back down because he was still in pain.

"You shouldn't move around that much Yuji-san, I'll do the dishes"Yanase said.

"Who's fault do you think it is that I can barely stand?" Yuji snapped.

"Let me refresh your memory, I took you to your house and was about to leave when you suddenly kissed and seduced me last night. As a man, I cannot back down when someone is in heat may it be with a man"Yanase shot back.

Yuji turned white then blushed hard. 'I- I seduced Yanase-san?' he thought shockingly.

"Ne, do you always do those things when you're drunk?"Yanase asked as he was drying the plates. Yuji blushed and shakes his head.

"N-no… plus I'm straight, I've never done anything with another g-guy"Yuji answered. Yanase blushed and scratched his head.

"You knew I was gay, you shouldn't have let your guard down much less seduced me. So I guess I was your first huh? "Yanase said. Yuji nodded, Yanase sighed, sat down in the chair next to Yuji.

"I'm sorry, if I was a bit rough not knowing it was your first time. I'll take responsibility"Yanase said as he put his hand on Yuji's hand. Yuji blushed hard and took his hand away from Yanase.

"W-what are you talking about Yanase? I'm not a girl, stop making fun of me. Plus aren't you just treating me as a rebound just because you got rejected by that guy? "Yuji said.

Yanase never thought of it that way. He was a bit irritated, he stood up and started to gather his own clothes and got dressed.

"Never mind what I said. Thanks for the company, goodbye"Yanase said coldly and left.

'H-hey! What was that about? He's instantly giving up just because I said those things?' Yuji though, then shook it off. 'No! no! it's a good thing he left, that jerk doing all those things to me… grrr! Now how am I supposed to go to university today?'he thought and sighed.

Suddenly the phone rang, the screen displayed it was Chitose calling. Chitose is Yuji's classmate, best friend and childhood friend as well. Yuji picked up his phone and answered the phone.

"Ah, Yuji? It's me"Chitose said from the other line.

"Chi-chan, I don't think I can attend classes today. I'm not feeling too well" Yuji said.

"Eh? What's wrong Yu-chan? Want me to come over?" Chitose asked, a bit worried.

"N-no… I'll be fine. I don't want you to miss classes because of me. I'll just rest up a bit" Yuji answered.

"Okay. I'll come by your house after classes. Bye!" Chitose said and hung up the phone.

Yuji sighed and slumped over the dining room table. He felt a bit lonely since Yanase left the house, it was strange because he didn't get angry at Yanase for what he did. He turned to see a wallet left on his living room table.

He slowly stood up, reached for the wallet and opened it. It was Yanase's wallet, which he had forgotten.

'Eh? Yanase-san is 28? That like 10 years older than me, and I thought we were the same age. Wait how do I return this to him' he thought.

A business card fell out and was filled of details and information about Yanase.

Along with the card, he saw a wallet sized picture of Yanase with abother guy in the picture.

'Hmm… this must be the guy Yanase-san is in love with'Yuji thought, feeling a bit jealous.

"E-eh? No! I'm not jealous.. Not at all, I don't like Yanase-san like that" Yuji screamed, his cheeks now turning red.

Yuji picked up the card and decided to go to Yanase's workplace and return the wallet to him.

[ In Chiaki's apartment]

"Ne, Hatori do you think Yanase is alright?" Chiaki asked, a bit worried.

"I don't know, I don't really care. But if its Yanase , he can take care of himself "Hatori said coldly.

"I told him about us, and he just stormed out of the apartment" Chiaki said, suddenly Hatori leaned in and kisses Chiaki fully on the lips to silence him.

"Don't talk about him while you're with me" Hatori said, in a very jealous tone.

"Ha-hai"Chiaki answered as he wrapped his arms around Hatori and kissed him some more.

[ Back in Yanase's other workplace]

He sat himself down on the chair and sighed. He can't believe he actually did it with a guy who he just met, a minor and to make it worst a VIRGIN. He stared blankly at the pile of paper which he has to edit and help out with. The young mangaka artist who he was helping noticed him and tapped Yanase's shoulder.

"Yanase-san? Are you alright?" Mai asked.

"H-hai, I'm just thinking about a lot of things Mai-sensei" Yanase answered.

Mai was a bit worried and slowly put a cup of tea on Yanase's desk.

"Here drink this, I hope you'll be fine. You can go home early if you want so you can rest" she said.

"Thanks but I'll get things done first before going home sensei, I'm sorry I worried you" Chiaki replied.

Mai smiled and nodded, Chiaki breathed deeply and started to do his work. After 2 hours, he finally finished checking and editing the pages. He bowed and thanked Mai for the work, he sighed once more.

'Hmm.. Should I get bento from the convenience store tonight?' he thought.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang. He fished out his phone from his pocket and it displayed an unregistered number. He pushed the and answer button and listened to check who was on the other line.

"H-hello? Yanase-san? It's me Yujï from Makushiro bar"Yuji said.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" Yanase said coldly.

"Umm.. I called to say, you left your wallet at my place. Do you maybe want to meet up somewhere so I can give it to you?"Yuji explained". Yanase looked in his bag and realized that his wallet was indeed missing.

"Okay, I'll meet you at your house" Yanase said and hung up.

**A/N **- So there you have it guys, chapter 1. Its not that good yet since it's still the beginning. Where will this strange set up lead to? Please read and review :D


End file.
